Leverage
by chappy92
Summary: What happens when you assemble thieves, a computer expert, and con artists into one establishment? Action, romance and maybe a few laughs. IchiRuki
1. Character Profile

**Leverage**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and Leverage.**

**Characters:**

Kurosaki Ichigo – a former insurance fraud investigator, now the leader to a team of thieves, computer experts, and con artists. He's determined and serious when it comes to his job, but he's often reckless while doing it.

Kuchiki Rukia – an actress and proficient con-woman. While she is brilliant when it comes to swindling people she is terrible when she tries acting at theaters and commercials, though she is unaware of it.

Abarai Renji – a skilled martial artist, weapons expert, and retrieval expert. He is talented and very knowledgeable about guns even though he detests them.

Shihoin Yoruichi – a thief, cat-burglar, and an explosive expert. She absolutely loves the thrill of her work, but even more so when it comes to money.

Urahara Kisuke – a computer specialist, a hacker, and a pure genius. He loves experimenting and making things, as much as he loves women.

* * *

**This is just a short profile of the characters I'm going to use. There are still more to come though. Hopefully I can make at least 5 chapters... hopefully that is...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Leverage**

**Disclaimer: Like I said before I don't own Bleach and Leverage.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_At a hotel bar _

Ichigo Kurosaki, an orange haired ex-fraud insurance investigator, was sitting on one of the chairs surrounding the counter of the bar sipping leisurely at his cup of liquor when a man approached him. "I'm sorry… ah, Mr. Kurosaki, I'm sorry. I know who you are. I've uh… excuse me, I've read all about you." The man said. He was in his mid 30's or 40's. He was a heavy built, brown haired, Caucasian male. Ichigo, uninterested, paid no more heed to the man as he set his coat on the chair, sat down and kept chattering on. Apparently the man was too caught up in his yammering to notice the lack of interest that was shown on Ichigo's face.

"I know for example that when you found that stolen painting in Florence you probably saved your insurance company what 20… 25 million dollars. Then there was the identity theft thing and you saved your insurance company, I don't even know how many millions of dollars. But I just know that when you needed them… " he slightly shook his head at that "what happened to your family was the kind of thing…"

Ichigo quickly set down the liquor he was sipping a while ago. "You know this part in the conversation where I punch you in the neck 9 or 10 times, were coming up on that pretty quick." He said in one breath, glaring with his scowl in place.

The man was taken aback at this; he didn't mean to make him angry. He quickly recovered his composure as he remembered why he came looking for him in the first place. "I just want to offer you a job."

"What do you got?" Ichigo calmly said. He was not really interested in looking for a job, but he was curious as to why someone would go to all the trouble of looking for him when the corporation he used to work for will be more than willing to send one of their men to investigate for them.

"Do you know anything about airplane design?" The man asked in a low voice.

"I can give it a shot… you know, you can give me a pencil and one of those little rulers..."

"Somebody stole my airplane designs." The man said exasperatedly.

Whether Ichigo was surprised from the man's outburst or not he didn't show it. "Oh, I see and you want me to find them, right?"

"No I know where they are." Ichigo raised his left eyebrow at that. "I want you to steal them back..."

* * *

Sorry if the story as a whole is bad. This actually the first summary I made that came from a TV series, and as I said in my profile both my hands are injured. So basically most of my entries from today until maybe next week will most probably be short. That is, if I am to post every 2 days or so…


	3. Chapter 2

**Leverage**

**Disclaimer: As I said before I don't own Bleach, along with the plot of the story. The plot is from Leverage (T.V. series).**

**---**

_**Flashback**_

"You sure Pierson saw your designs?" Kurosaki Ichigo asked Victor Dubenich, the man from earlier, while handing him back the photo of Pierson.

"It disappears with all my files, and one week later Pierson announces an identical project, I mean come on…" Victor tells him exasperatedly.

"I don't know. Stealing them back… It seems like a stupid risk, there are other ways…"

"Lis – list – listen to me. By the end of this month I have a shareholders meeting. I've spent already five years and a hundred million dollars on our deal. I go to that meeting with nothing to show for… **then I am dead!**" he said putting emphasis at his last four words. "Look… look... Alright I'm serious. Look at the people I've already hired." He took out a folder with names and descriptions about the people he hired. "Do you recognize any of these names?" He asked as he handed the folder to Ichigo.

Ichigo took the folder given to him and skimmed over the files of his so-called 'partners'. "Yeah I've chased all of them one time or anoth…" he stopped in mid sentence when his eyes caught sight of a name amongst the files he was currently holding.

"Shihoin. You have Shihoin Yoruichi." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Is there somebody better?" Victor asked cynically.

Ichigo frowned. "No. But Shihoin is insane."

"Which is why I need you"

Ichigo chuckled at this. Typical, it's always the insane ones he gets stuck with. There is no way he's agreeing to this. "No. I'm not a thief." And I am not going to get stuck with these insane people, he silently added to himself as he threw the file onto the table.

"Thieves I got. What I need is one honest man to watch them." Victor said as he raised one finger to emphasize his words.

---

_**Present time**_

Ichigo was setting up his needed things, which mainly consist of a laptop, projector, a foldable table and a few other necessities, to get the 'job' done. The projector shows some complicated stuff sort of like a diagram of a building.

Ichigo sighted to himself as he thought bitterly why he agreed to do this.

---

_**Flashback**_

"So are you in?" asked Victor.

"It's not gonna work. These people you hired they all have the same rep… They work alone. They always work alone, there's no exception. There's no way they're gonna work for you." Ichigo coolly stated.

"No they will. For three hundred thousand dollars each they will. And for you, for running it it's double that and it's off the books it's completely off the books. Look at me I'm desperate here. That's just a salary, there is a bonus. Pierson is insured by I.Y.S. Your old bosses. It's a fifty million dollar property rents policy." A pause. "Mr. Kurosaki, how badly do you want to screw the insurance company that let your mother die?"

---

_**Present time**_

_**Pierson Aviation rooftop**_

Three figures all wearing black were situated on the rooftop of a very tall building. One of them who obviously look's to be female was gearing up and checking her equipment while the other two males were… getting ready.

"No, no, no, no, no… hell no! This equipment is total VH1. It's best at the 80's. I got something nicer." The blonde said as he picked up the offensive device given to him.

"Alright, no surprises now Urahara." Ichigo replied in the safety of the building next to Pierson Aviation.

"I've been doing this since high school." Urahara said smirking, even though Ichigo can't see it.

---

_**Flashback**_

_A hotel in New York_

"They came straight from the airport and then straight to their room." The manager of the hotel said to his companion.

"So you never actually saw them." The officer alleged.

"But the credit card number checked out." He tried to explain.

"Break it down!" The officer ordered to the two hotel security guards.

In the room appears to be a lively party consisting of Urahara Kisuke wearing a loose jersey lounging on a couch while watching three women playfully fighting while wearing what seem to be princess Leia metal bikinis.

"Does that look like Mick Jagger to you?" The officer mockingly asked the gaping hotel manager.

Kisuke sluggishly sat up straight on the couch he was previously lounging on then grinned at the expressions of the manager and the hotel security. "This is not the room you're looking for." Kisuke said trying the Jedi mind trick on the hotel security while using the Jedi hand motion. Hey, he was already caught might as well humor himself.

---

_**Back to the present**_

"It's a vocal conduction air-piece mic. It works of the vibrations from your jaw."(OOC: Not exactly sure about this) Urahara said as he gave a piece to the red head, Abarai Renji.

"You're not as simple as you look." Renji said coolly as he inspected the small device given to him.

"I don't even know what you do." Urahara retorted clearly taking offence on what Renji has just said.

---

_**Flashback**_

_Belgrade, Siberia_

Abarai Renji, dressed in a black turtleneck and jeans, walked towards a shady looking group while casually sipping his coffee. "I'm here to collect the merchandise." He simply told them as if he does this kind of thing every day. Of course there's never a job on earth that's easy, so now Renji is faced with a giant problem. Him versus over a dozen people with loaded guns pointing at him. Unbelievably all Renji does is… calmly sip his coffee.

_A few seconds later_

Every single man who earlier held a gun was now down for the count. Only one man was left standing and one left sitting. The boss of the group, after seeing what just transpired between his posse and Renji well… he didn't really have a choice, he handed over the 'merchandise' Renji came there for. A rare baseball card.

---

_**Back to the present**_

Back at the roof of Pierson Aviation, Kisuke was fidgeting with his device while Renji was putting on a black toque when suddenly a violet haired woman dangled in between them.

"Can I have one?" The violet headed woman known as Shihoin Yoruichi asked.

"You can have the whole box." Kisuke said as he offered her the devices.

"What are you gonna do when she finds out you live with your cousin?" Renji snickered.

As the two boys talked below Yoruichi was smugly smiling as she prepared herself for the big heist.

---

_**Flashback**_

_Kansas City_

"You thought I wouldn't find this?" Yoruichi's foster father angrily said to a younger Yoruichi over the sobbing sounds of his wife as he shook the stuff rabbit in his hands. "You don't get bunny until you do as I say! So be a good girl." He said pointedly at the younger Yoruichi then walked away. "Or… I don't know… a better thief."

_Later that day_

The younger version of Yoruichi was just leaving the house. She walked away from the house a few steps then suddenly stopped midway.

**BOOM!**

The house exploded. Pieces of debris flew everywhere but Yoruichi doesn't seem disturbed by explosion, she instead looked rather calm. She then pulled out the stuff rabbit from earlier into a hug and skipped away with a smile.

---

Yoruichi smiled at her precious memory…


End file.
